Digital Heaven part 01
by Lara The Tomb Raider
Summary: This takes place four years after Season 2, all the new and old charecters are in it. There is a hidden couple in here! Can you guess? Anyway R&R flames are acpected


It was a spring day. The wind blowed lightly in Tokyo, Japan. Every child ran around with his or her parnet asking for things that they say in shop windows. Many adults where watching the news about Ken Ichijouji had returned home, but had a lost of memories.  
  
Everyone, inculding the digidestined went to school and had normal lives, but after the adventures that changed their lives, they hated normal life. They wanted action, they wanted digimon, they wanted a Digital Heaven where they could run and play all day and fight evil digimon.   
They wanted to see each other.  
  
Tai, Sora, Izzy and Matt all went to High School. It was really tough, escpally since they wanted to go to the digiworld. But they could not. Matt was bussy with his band and trying to keep Jun Motomiya off his back. Tai had to keep up with school, soccer and Kari. Sora had homework,   
tennis and helping her mom with the flower shop. Last but not least Izzy was as smart as ever and now was the top student at the school.  
  
Mimi and Joe went to different schools then tai, Sora, Izzy and Matt. Mimi wanted to see her digimon again but she lived in America. Joe was bussy with studying anf trying to become a doctor. Mimi had also undied her hair pink and red, but she still wore the same outfit.  
  
Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei and Cody all still go to the same school. Davis still has the hots for Kari, while she flurts with T.K.. Yolei likes Ken and Cody is taking lessons from Izzy on computers.  
  
Davis sighed and looked out his classroom window. He wanted school to end, but it did not for another hole month. I can't take it. he thought and glanced at Kari. He had been sitting next to her beacuse of the sitting assmient. Ever since then T.K. looked at them during free time. T.K. would always come over and talk, but Davis prented not to see him or hear him.  
  
Kari looked over at Davis and smiled sweatly then turned her attion back to the board and nugged Davis. "Pay attion." she said quietly then started on her work again, but looked at Davis often she looked at T.K. to let him know she did not like which one more but the same.  
"Ms. Yagami?" the teacher asked. "Name the problem and answere."  
Kari looked up and smiled. "Myotismon attacked the station and then the two digimon saved it."  
"Ms Yagami?" the teacher asked. "That is not part of Tokyo history."  
"It happened five years ago." Kari pointed out. "And it made the history books."  
"Ture." the teacher said. "Ok then Mr. Motomiya continuing on Ms. Yagami's statment?"  
Davis woke out of his darydream and smiled. "Then the eight kids went back to the digiworld to face the Dark Masters?"  
"Who?"  
"Four evil Digimon." Davis said sinking in his seat.  
Kari giggled and smiled at Davis. "Supriesed you listened!"  
RING!! the lunch bell rang.  
Davis grabbed his stuff and ran out. He wanted to get away that way Kari and T.K. could be alone.   
Damn! he thought. I wanted Kari to be my girlfriend!  
Kari watched as he ran off. Why? she thought. He is always running.  
"Something worng?" T.K. asked sitting down with Kari at lunch. "You have seen distanent for awhile."  
"Nohting." Kari assured him. "Just wondering what is up with Davs. Ever since we had that new sitting chart he is up in the sky you know?"  
"Maybe he his having a hard time trying to find a girlfriend?" T.K. sugested.  
Kari punched him nicly. "Don't joke."  
"Sorry." T.K. said childishly. "Hey! Next week is it?"  
"Yep." Kari said throwing her food away. "I am going back. What about you?"  
"They'll meet us there." T.K. said as they walked and searched for Davis.  
  
Yolei and Ken sat underneath a apple tree. Both laughing like idots.  
"So?" Yolei asked. "Me and my friends have something going on next week, would you like to come?"  
"Sure." Ken said happily and then saw Davis running around. "What is up with him?"  
"I have no clue. I never had." Yolei admitted and saw Cody. She signladed him to come over.  
"Hey!" Cody said. He had grown a bit and was now about the smae height as Davis. "What is up?"  
"Got any idea why Davis is running around like a wacko?" Ken asked.  
"No," Cody said quitley. "I think it has to do with T.K. and Kari though.."  
"He always has been found of her." Yolei admitted. "But, I think T.K. has her locked in."  
"You sure are." Cody said playfully.  
"With who?" Ken asked trying to be stupid.  
"Baka." Cody and Yolei said playfully and then headed to class.  
  
  
Whack! Smack! A tennis ball went flying across the net.  
Sora smiled as she smacked the ball and scored.  
"Ms. Takenouchi!" The coach said. "You are really god at this, ready for a champoin chip next weekend?"  
Sora frowned. "Sorry, but I have something going on with my Mom this next weekend."  
"We can make it on Monday then? Sound good enough?"  
"Alright." Sora sighed as she began to walk home. It was only about four o'clock but still she had something planed today with Tai. She then crashed into someone. "God! Sorry!"  
"Hey Sora!" Matt said as he helped her up. "It is ok!"  
Matt then saw the look in her eyes. "Ok, something is worng." he said. "What is it?"  
Sora sighed. "Me and Tai are going somewhere."  
Matt lifted a eyebrow.  
"I don't want to be a.."  
"Date?" Matt asked. "Sora-chan, dates aren't bad. They are good. You can learn alot about a person that way."  
Sora smiled sweatly. "Then why don't you go on a date with Jun?"  
Matt jumped back. "GO ON A DATE WITH HER?! HELL NO!"  
"Why not?" Sora asked.  
"I don't need to know anything about her! She is a wannabe bride to a rock star!" Matt said claming down. "So.. you going next week?"  
"Yes I am." Sora said. "What about Mimi?"  
"She is coming." Matt said. "I um have to go now. By Sora!"  
Sora waved and contiuted on her way home. She opened the door. "Mama?"  
"Sora?" Ms. Takenouchi asked walking out. "You have a call from Hikari!"  
Hikari? Sora wonderd and picked up the phone. "Sora here. Kari?"  
"Hey Sora." Kari said happily. "I have a question. You know you have the Crest of Love right?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well, do you have any idea why Davis would advoid me?"  
Sora was quiet for a moment. "Did you do or say something worng?"  
"No..no." Kari said. "I just.. sit next to him now and T.K. looks at me every free time or work period."  
Sora sighed. "I think it is because of T.K. . I mean Davis likes you to you know? And now you are making him jealous, or did, that might cause it."  
"Guess you are right." Kari said. "Tai is here. Wanna talk to him?"  
"Just tell him to come over here." Sora said and hung up. She then changed and left to wait for Tai.  
  
Izzy glanced at his computer screen. "Seven letter-word for DM?" he said as he typed at his crossword puzzle.  
KNOCK!  
Izzy turned and saw Cody come in. "Hey Izzy!"  
"What is up Cody?" Izzy asked. "Any dates?"  
"No!" Cody said a bit angery. "Just here for Computer Leassons."  
"Though so." Izzy said as he closed down his program and let the screen saver go on. "Ok what have we talked about?"  
"RAM, BIOS, CPU, Hardrive.." Cody said. "Um.. CDR's and DVDs."  
Izzy smiled. "About ready for the test eh?"  
Mrs. Izumi came in. "Would you guys like a snack before you get into your computer geek thing?"  
Izzy stood. "Sure Mom. Oh!" he then got his calander and his eyes widened. "Mom! Can I go out with the others next week? I forgot we had something going on!"  
Mrs. Izumi smiled. "Sure Izzy! Just clean your room first!"  
Izzy sighed. Cody snickered abit. Both then headed out and for snacks.   
"Cody?" Izzy asked. "What does BIOS stand for?"  
"Basic Input Output System." Cody smiled and then walked into a wall. "Oww."  
"Baka!" Izzy said as they sat down.  
  
Davis closed his bedroom door and turned on the digiport. "Hey! DemiVeemon?"  
A little image of his digimon showed up. "Davis?!"  
"Hey," Davis smiled. "Look can you come over here like on Monday? I can transport you here."  
"Why is that Davis?" DemiVeemon asked.  
"That anversrey thing is coming up." Davis said. "So?"  
"I'll be there, I mean here!" DemiVeemon said as the Digiport closed.   
Jun walked in. "Davis could you get me a ticket to Matt's band?"  
Davis sighed. "No, I don't ahve any anymore. I gave them to Kari and Tai."  
"You giving things to that girl of yours!" Jun cried then ran out.  
Davis got dressed for bed, hung up his goggles and layed down in his bed. "I whish Kari was my girl." he then fell asleep.  
His D3 then glowed and shot a beam out of his house, joining seven more lights and then dissapeared.  
  
A week later Davis stood infornt of his computer wating for DemiVeemon to show up. "There you are!" He then helded out his D3. "Digiport Transport!"  
DemiVeemon then jumped out of the computer and hit Davis in the face. "Davis! I missed you!"  
"Clam down." Davis said. "It has only been a year."  
"Time travles faster in the digiworld." DemiVeemon said as they headed out.  
  
Kari and Tai stood infornt of their computer and watched as Gatomon and Agumon popped out.   
"Hi Kari!"  
"Hi Tai!"  
They each smiled and picked up their digimon.  
Tai looked at Kari as they walked to the TV station. "Kari? Wanna talk about it?"  
"N.. not really." Kari said as they went to Matt's house. Matt and Gabbumon walked out and they all headed to their desination.   
Matt looked at Kari and then Tai. "Haveing a hard time deciding?"  
"I, guess." Tai sighed. "But I bet a old friend can talk to her-"  
"He is back." Matt said. "He is making all those wierd things at the station again."  
"Great.." Tai sighed and looked at Agumon. "So.. what is up?"  
"Just taught DemiVeemon some new things!" Agumon smiled.  
Kari then looked to see Davis and Sora walking up. "Hey Sora! Hey..." she stopped. "Davis."  
Davis just pasted her and went ahead of everyone else.  
Sora frowned. "This is not good.." she then looked at Tai and Matt for answeres but they shrugged. "I see."  
  
In a hour everyone stood infornt of the TV station, memories filled their heads of the battle. Tai glanced at Kari and Gatomon, Sora nodded. "Um... Gatomon? Kari? You guys go in first."  
The two shurgged and walked in.  
Joe smiled. "I wonder, how Gatomon will take it?"  
"Na," Matt assured. "She will be fine!"  
"Hope you are right." Mimi said. She looked at Matt and sighed, turning her head back at the station, she wondered if Matt still was going out with Megan. She then shook the thought out of her head and followed Sora inside.  
T.K. looked at Matt. "Are you still going out with Megan?"  
"Yeah," Matt said. "Why?"  
"Mimi seems kind of dempressed about it." T.K. admitted. "She is always going to cry when she sees you and Megan..."  
"We had our chance." Matt said as he walked in after Izzy.  
  
Everyone had entered and now stood on the roof. DemiVeemon and Davis stood on the opsite part of the roof and ate their lunch.  
Mimi and Palmon ate but Mimi just kept on looking at Matt.   
"Mimi!" Joe said. "I thought yo where going to sing a song?"   
Izzy, Ken and Cody looked up form the Computer Test. "Song?"  
Mimi blushed. "Yeah.. I have a song that I am going to sing on Christmas in America. I'll sing it in Engilsh of course but I can sing it in Japanesse."  
Palmon smiled. "Can we hear it Mimi? Please??"  
Everyone cheered for Mimi as she stood up and waited.  
"Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga subete ja nai   
Kokoro wo sumaseba ironna mono mieru kara   
  
Naze kono yo ni umareta no ka   
Wakarazu nakitai yoru mo   
Hitomi wo nee tojiru nante   
Mada sukoshi hayai yo ne   
  
Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo   
Asu no michi oshieru you ni   
Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no   
  
Toki ni wa kanashii yokan sae ataru keredeo   
Shiawase sagashite doko mademo tabi wo shitai   
Kotoba dake ja tarinakutte   
Dareka to surechigau hi mo   
Kokoro wa minna atatakai tte   
Mada watashi shinjiteru   
  
Holy light sotto sekai terasu yo  
Chikyuu wo daite mamoru you ni  
Holy light douzo egao wo kudasai eien no  
  
Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo  
Asu no michi oshieru you ni  
Holy light duozo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no  
Hontou no eien no.."  
  
Mimi smiled as everyone clamped. "Thanks."  
Kari looked at her. "The name of the song, it is Holy Light. Why are you singing it?"  
Mimi sighed. "I learned it from a friend who wrote it for you Kari."  
"Me?"  
"Your Crest is Light is it not?" Joe asked.  
"Yes.."  
Davis walked back. "You guys that shadow thing is here."  
"His name is Wizardmon." TK said harrshly.  
"So?" Davis said walking past TK. "You may have Kari, but you are not gonna keep me form trying." he whispered in TK's years and left.  
TK growled. "You basterd. Get back here!"  
Davis kept on walking.   
"Now!!" TK screamed but when Davis did not repond he called for Patamon. "Patamon! Digivolve!"  
"But Tk.." Patamon said.  
"Do it!"  
"Patamon digivolve to!!" Patamon called. "Angemon!"  
Davis looked back. "T.K. you are a idot." he then walked away.  
"Hand of Faith!" Angemon attacked.  
"DemiVeemon Digivolve to Veemon!"  
"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Couagre!"  
Davis turned around and saw Flamedramon hold back Angemon's attack.  
Kari stood up. "No.." she whispered. "Gatomon!"  
"Gatomon Digivolve to!" Gatomon called. "Angewomon!"  
Angewomon came between Flamedramon and Angemon. "Brother? How do you justicefy yourslef by attacking another digimon?"  
Angemon scoled. "I have to follow T.K. ..."  
"T.K. is beeing neive." Angewomon said. "If this keeps up T.K.'s crest of Hope will never shine again. Remember MetalGarurumon?"  
Flamedramon walked up besides Angewomon. "She is right, it is not right for Digimon to Digivolve for childish reasons. Or even fight for what the Digidestined should fight between themselfs."  
The three digimon de-digivolved and walked up to Kari, staying out of the fight.  
Matt pulled T.K. away to avoid any fighting.   
Davis and Veemon walked up to Izzy and whispered something in his ear, he nodded.  
"Digiport open." Davis told the computer. "Digital Transport!"  
In a flash they where gone.  
"Hey Izzy?" Ken asked. "Where do you get that game?"  
Kari sighed and she and Gatomon walked off to find Wizardmon. "Gatomon? I am confused, I don't think I should chose either one of them, I'll hurt them if I do."  
"Kari, you'll end up hurting them more if you don't." Gatomon said. "You'll hurt them by confusing them and trying to get your afection. You'll hurt them by trying to get them to stop fighting over you. You'll hurt them for leaving them in pain and sorrow and being alone if you don't. Just like me, I waited but you never came. I felt left out and abonded."  
"I see." Kari said leaning agasnt a pole. "but.. I am not sure on which one."  
"Time will tell." Gatomon said sitting down.   
They sat and thought for about fiveteen minutes and then got up but the a flash of light hit and then the two where blown off the building.  
"T.K.! Davis! Tai!" Kari screamed out.   
"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to!" Gatomon cried out. "Neferumon! The Angel of Light!"  
Neferumon caught Kari on her back and flew to the others. After Kari had gotten off she still stood in her Digimon Armor that way she could attack the enemy.  
  
They waited for about a half an hour.  
Sora sighed. "So much for that-"  
Suddenly a dark huge shadow appeared and smiled down at the Digidestined. "Karkar gatogato.." it said not able to finish the words it said.  
"Digivolve!" the digidestined shouted.  
All the digidestined got on the ground thanks to Neferumon and then watched as the Digimon evolved.  
"Agumon digivolve to...."  
"Gabbumon digivolve to..."  
"Biyomon digivolve to...."  
"Gomamon digivolve to..."  
"Tentomon digivolve to..."  
"Palmon digivolve to..."  
"Greymon!" "Garurumon!" "Bridramon!" "Ikkumon!" "Kabutreimon!" "Togamon!"  
"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to..."  
"Amradelliomon armor-digivolve to..."  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to..."  
"Shurimon! The Sumari of Sincerity!" "Drillmon! The Drill of Knowldage!" "Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
The digimon stood ready to attack this shadow.  
"I bet it is Shadomon." Cody said.  
"It does not exist." Yolei reminded him, she looked at Ken. "Ken? Wait for me over in the station!"  
"Ok.." Ken said running away.  
"Atttack!" Tai shouted.  
"Touble Star!" "Gold Rush!" "Shooting Star!" "Rosetta Stone!"   
"Nova blast!" "Howling Blaster!" "Metor Wing!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "Elctro Shocker!" "Needle Spray!!"  
The shadow sucked them up.  
Everyone gasped. "We need Davis!" Kari shouted. "Screw Davis." T.K. said. "Patamon!"  
Pegasusmon de-digivolve and then set up to digivolve again.  
"Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!" "Angemon digivolve to.. MagnaAnemon!"  
"Exclaber Blade!" MagnaAnemon attacked, but it sucked it up again.  
"Karkar... GatoGato.." it repeated.  
"STOP!" Neferumon cried out and flew to the shadow. "Who are you looking for?"  
"GatoGato.." it said again.  
Izzy asked Cody to come over to him and began to type. "Neferumon, keep him talking!"  
Neferumon nodded and stayed in the air. "Who are you?"  
"Friend.." it said.  
Everyone seemed startled.  
"I friend.." it repeated.  
"I get it." Neferumon said. "One last question. What is your name?"  
------  
Two red eyes opened and saw Neferumon. "Ah.. Neferumon? Lets see," she smiled and then laughed. "Get me Kimramon and Ken!"  
"They are in the real world." a digimon spoke.  
"I don't care, get them here!"  
------  
Neferumon landed and repeated her question. "What is your name?"  
"Widmon." it said.  
Izzy typed. "There is no digimon called Widmon."  
"What?" Neferumon asked.  
"Wizdmon." it siad.  
"The only close match is.." Cody stopped. "Wizardmon."  
Kari ran up to the building anf saw as Neferumon de-digivolved and then stood infront of the shadow. "Wi-Wizardmon.." she then saw her D-3 recating to something...  
All the digidesinted looked at their digivices and D-3s and saw that they where shooting beams between each other and then made a rainbow flowing up into the sky and then dissapeared.  
Everyone looked around and saw that Ken and Gatomon where gone..  
Kari looked at Wizardmon. "You made this happen!!"  
"What?!" Wizardmon asked. "Why would I do that? After all Gato-chan is my friend."  
Yolei ran up to him. "You made Ken go away! I know you did! It was you! You cold hearted-"  
Joe then dragged Yolei away before anything else could happen.  
"You guys!" Mimi said. "We can not blame Wizardmon! He would never do this! Remeber? He said that we would always need his help.." she turned to T.K. "I think this is T.K.'s falt, he started the fight and now.. look!"  
"You are blaming my little brother?!" Matt said and walked up to Mimi. "Are you Mimi?!"  
"Yes I am." Mimi said. "But I think it is because of you. You where the one that had broken my heart, the one who did not care to lie to me and cheat on me!"  
"You little bitch!" Matt screamed and then struck Mimi with his hand. "Not you ever talk to me about Megan like that ever again."  
Mimi did not wine but let a tear fall. "Listen, the last time YOU did this to me was when you and your stupid crest would not glow!" she pushed him down, then kicked him.  
Togamon picked her up and they headed home.  
Tai and Sora watched and glanced at the others and saw T.K. trying to compfurt Kari. "Not another please." Sora whispered. Tai put his arm on her shoulder.  
"Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
  



End file.
